I'll Follow You Anywhere
by WickedSins-LustHatePride
Summary: Rei and Sasuke were best friends since childhood, but all thats put to the test as they become young genin ninja in Team 7 learning all about life, love, themselves, perverted books and the wonders of puberty. Hilarity ensues. SasuXOC
1. Hug Of Doom!

Heyy once again fellow readers,

My first proper long story, now once again I must (unfortunately) say that **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

However I do own Kazumi Rei and this plot, steal it and I shall...I shall...do someting really horrible to you that I haven't quite thought of yet _#glares at fanfic thieves#_

But other than that rate, review, comment whatever but **NO FLAMES** please just constructive criticism.

Enjoy children!

_.wicked._

xx

* * *

_"You lied to me, you looked me in my eyes and lied, I can't and won't ever forgive you Sasuke!" I screamed yanking my hand away from his_

_He flinched back and looked at me with sad charcoal eyes_

_"I am sorry Rei-chan, I didn't mean to break your ninja doll, I really didn't mean to, I will fix it, or buy you a new one, I promise" the 6 year old Sasuke said to me with his dark eyes wide and earnest_

_I huffed and turned away from him, I heard him shuffle towards me a little_

_"Rei-chan, I am really, **REALLY** sorry, you're my bestest friend in the whole entire world!" he exclaimed_

_I grinned and turned around and hugged him tightly_

_"Your mine too Sasuke-kun, you're my bestest friend **FOREVER!**" I giggled_

_He blushed a little, so did I when his brother laughed as he saw us hugging._

* * *

**7 years later.**

**"SASU-KUN!"** cried Sakura Haruno

The bubblegum pink bimbo from our academy class shouted to Sasuke as I sat leaning back in my chair next him, I smirked and leant over to Sasuke

"Oh good lord, here comes your stalker" I muttered

He smirked slightly, she walked up

"Sasuke-kun, Good morning, you look very handsome today, well I mean you always look handsome, just even more handsome today, I think you are far more handsome the Ino-pig over there does Sasu-kun, do you think I am beautiful Sasuke-kun?" She said breathlessly

This was too much for me my smirk widened, she glared as she noticed me

"Oh yes and good morning Rei baka, you look particularly ugly today" She sneered

I mocked hurt before acquiring a quizzical expression

"Tell me Sakura are you still shaving your chest hair?" I asked placing my finger to my chin in a mockingly quizzical manner

She glared at me

"I do not have chest hair Rei!! So shut up" she huffed at me

I raised an eyebrow at her

"Yes because today of all days I am going to listen to you" I said, eyebrow still raised

She just huffed and ignored me turning back to Sasuke

"So Sasuke?" she said coyly

"Hn." He said in his usual stoic fashion

I had to suppress a giggle

"Uh do you wanna walk me home tonight after the academy finishes?" she asked twirling her hair

"No." he stated

She looked downcast, now at this point I snorted in laughter and they both looked at me, Sakura glaring and Sasuke looking slightly amused

"Oh um ok, well I will see you tomorrow then Sasuke, ok? Bye Sasuke-kun" she said giving me one last withering glare before stomping down the stairs

"Pleasant girl that Sakura, not annoying or incredibly stupid at all, truly a wonderful person" I said, with subtle sarcasm as I eyed her with a sneer, Sasuke smirked at me

"Rei, one day I think she may try and kill you" he said quietly

I laughed

"Try being the key word there, well as long as your there Mr Handsome I am pretty sure she will be far to distracted by your 'totally yummy' face, as quoted by Ino, to even throw a punch at me let alone a kunai or anything that would possibly harm me, not that she could, with her awesome throwing skills and all" I scoffed, teasing him and ruffling his hair.

He glared a little "Shut up Rei" He growled

_Yes Sasuke and I were still friends, we had an understanding of each other that no one else could comprehend, we were competitive with each other, we bickered constantly, we beat each other to bloody pulps, yet we were the best of friends, we were there for each other at times when no one else could be, and it had been like that ever since we were little and was gonna stay like that forever. Well if I had my way._

I laughed and fluttered my eyelashes at him "Oh Sasuke-kun you're looking so handsome today! Oh Sasuke-kun, I am your biggest stalker! Sasuke-kun can I have some of your underwear to hang and frame on my wall! Sasuke-kun I want to have your babies" I said in a mockingly high voice imitating his fan girls.

It was only then I noticed that the class was silent and had heard from about stalker all the way through to babies, I cracked a grin as everyone stared at me eyes wide mouths agape, Sasuke was repressing the urge to smirk, Iruka-sensei coughed a little and looked at me oddly

"Rei-san anything you wish to share with us?" he asked

I laughed a little

"No not at all, I was just imitating the favourite quotes of Sasuke's clingy and incredibly dim fan girls, take a bow Ino and Sakura!" I exclaimed clapping

Laughter broke out over the class as Ino and Sakura's faces burned red with embarrassment, and turned around to abuse me

**"SAKURA, INO, REI ENOUGH NOW! PAY ATTENTION AND NO MORE INTERUPTIONS REI!"** Iruka shouted

We all nodded however there were still people in silent laughter in the class.

* * *

After class, Sasuke and I began to walk towards our apartments which were in the same building, we both pretty much lived on our own in our apartments because he had no one to live with and my older sister was barely ever home so, generally we stayed over in each others apartment, we had worked out a good system.

I was lying on the floor on my stomach flicking through TV channels in Sasuke's apartment while he sat boredly eating a tomato.

"Nervous about the genin exams?" I asked.

Settling on a show where fat people were beating up their relatives.

"Hn. You know I'm not" He replied, stoic as ever.

I sighed, I found that Sasuke had become more emotionless and cold even with me now, I assumed it was because of the exams, but I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Yes god forbid the almighty Uchiha should display any kind of human emotion" I scoffed.

He looked down at me

"If I am to become a great ninja I need to learn to mask my emotions, otherwise I couldn't call myself any better then that dobe Naruto" He replied with as much emotion as the wall in his apartment.

I frowned.

"Sasuke Uchiha I am your best friend, you know you're allowed to show a** LITTLE** emotion in front of me" I said looking a little hurt.

He noticed and his face softened slightly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" He said gently.

I grinned and got up off the floor and plopped down next to him on the couch, I ruffled his hair violently

"Don't worry about it Sasu-kun, I know that underneath that tough man exterior your just a bundle of little happy emotions just bubbling to get out" I laughed.

He glowered at me, but I just broke out laughing, it was hard to take him seriously when it looked like someone just threw a grenade in his hair.

* * *

I awoke the next morning at 5:00 AM as usual to my older sister Manami coming into my room.

"Morning Nami-chan, your home, early?" I said sleepily.

She smiled at me as she suppressed a yawn.

"Just got back from the mission, haven't slept in 53 hours" She said yawning again.

As I got out of bed and grabbed some random clothes

"Mm, well please don't let me stop you from sleeping, but I am going for a jog" I said as pulled on some black ninja pants, a short grey ninja skirt with a split up the side and a grey ninja top **(A/N: Think Sakura in Shippudden).**

Manami grinned at me as she crawled into her bed.

"Ahhh of course I forgot your morning runs with little Sasuke Uchiha, you two hooked up yet?" She grinned.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"My dear sister just because **YOU** can't hold down a simple friendship with a male doesn't mean I can't" I said as I pulled on my black ninja sandals.

Manami laughed

"It's a rule of nature little sis, a boy and a girl that get on as well as you and the mini Uchiha can't possible **JUST** be friends" She said, yawning again.

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head

"Well we are" I said stretching out my legs.

She yawned again

"Well maybe now, but you can't possibly stay just friends, you guys are way to close to be **'Just Friends'** forever" She said.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, pulling my hair into a tight ponytail

"Your wrong Nami" I said as I walked out of the room.

I heard her chuckle sleepily

"Sure I am Rei-chan, enjoy your run!" She called to my retreating figure.

"Sleep well Nami!" I shouted as I closed the front door.

I turned around to face Sasuke who was waiting just outside his door

"Finally, Manami-san is home then?" He asked quietly as I stretched a little more

"Yeah, she's really tired too so she's sleeping, again, I swear I only ever see that girl sleep" I laughed.

He smirked slightly

"Come on then dobe" He said as he began walking down the stairs.

I followed him

"Yeah I'm coming"

* * *

We got back about an hour later puffed and red in the face

"I- _#splutter# _-so totally- _#cough# -_kicked your ass- _#hack# -_Uchiha" I puffed at my front door.

He shook his head through puffs

"No- _#puff#_ -way did you- _#splutter#_ -beat me Kazumi" Sasuke puffed at me.

I grinned at him and silently turned the handle to my front door

"Meet me out here in 30 minutes, alright?" I asked.

Catching my breath, he nodded and walked into his apartment.

* * *

After I had showered and gotten dressed into my normal ninja clothes, which were pretty much the same as what I wore this morning except that the top and skirt are black and the tight pants are white, I once again threw my long platinum blonde hair into a tight, high ponytail, my bangs pulled back.

I walked out of my apartment tip toeing past the sleeping Manami and waited 2 minutes until Sasuke came out, I smirked.

"Doing your hair?" I said snidely.

He glared

"Shut up Rei" He replied

"Ok, I get it touchy subject, your hair is very important to you and you hate it when people mock it, I dare say it hurts your feelings" I mused.

He ignored me and started walking outside, I jogged after him.

"Come on Sasuke I was just kidding, don't be such a girl about it" I whined walking next to him.

He just glared

"Hn." He grunted? Yes grunted.

I stopped walking with him

"Sasuke, please talk to me, if you don't I won't come to school, then I'll miss the exam and effectively fail and we won't be in the same genin team" I said in my saddest voice possible.

He continued walking and kept ignoring me, I sat down.

"Fine Sasuke Uchiha, I'll sit here all day" I cried out to his retreating figure.

I watched him walk away until he was out of sight and sighed.

"Wow he must be really mad at me, it was only a joke, maybe he hates me! Oh no! My best friend hates me!" I said conclusions jumping all around in my mind.

It was then I heard a soft but deep chuckle.

"You are an idiot Rei" I heard Sasuke say.

I turned around and saw him there, a slight smirk on his face

"Sasuke? How did you? I mean you were there and now your there?" I said confused.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"We are gonna be late dobe" He said as he walked towards the Academy.

I glared at his back, well butt actually

"Can I just say the scenery around here has certainly dropped in standards" I said sounding concerned.

He turned his head to see what I meant and saw me face to well cheek with his butt, he then proceeded to drop me.

"There better?" He asked condescendingly as he walked away.

I got up and ran next to him, I smile gracing my lips

"Oh yes much"

He shook his head as I laughed.

We reached the Academy with 20 minutes before class, there was only us in there at first but eventually everyone started to pour in, eager and nervous about their genin exam.

* * *

I ran out of the academy excitedly, Hitai-ate around my waist, I saw Sasuke and ran over to him immediately

"Yo genin buddy" I practically sang.

He smirked

"You passed then?" He said, sarcasm subtle, yet there

"No I just stole Iruka's" I said poking my tongue out.

He rolled his eyes

"Loser"

"You know it" I grinned.

I was then suddenly tackled

"Oh my god Rei-chan I am so proud my little sister is a genin ninja!" I heard Manami cry as she crushed me to death in her **HUG OF DOOM**

"Can't…breathe…necessary…requirement…to live" I gasped.

She let go, I saw tears in her eyes as she smiled at me

"I am so proud of you Rei" She said finally stepping back.

She turned around to face Sasuke

"And you little Uchiha, well done, I'm proud of you to, you both worked so hard, oh Sasuke don't be such a man come here" She said pulling Sasuke into a **HUG OF DOOM.**

I grinned at the uncomfortable look he had on his face, Manami let go and grinned at us.

"Well how do you feel?" She said excitedly

"Nauseous" Sasuke muttered darkly, I giggled at him

"So happy, I didn't even think you knew the exam was today Manami-chan, I am so glad you came" I said happily, she grinned.

"Well you are my little sis, don't think I would miss out on something like this, and you mini Uchiha you are like practically part of the family, a little brother" She said grinning

He simply nodded.

"Hn." He replied I grinned.

"That means, oh Manami your like my big sister, I am so grateful you came today" I said grinning.

He grunted again, and Manami grinned

"Well unfortunately kids I have another mission to go on, so I'll catch you in about a week, I can't wait to hear who your sensei is, you have to tell me all about it when I get back ok?" She said hugging us both again with her **HUG OF DOOM**

"Yes Nami, but we can only do that if you let us breathe now" I said as she pulled away, she smiled at me and Sasuke.

"Ok sorry kiddo, well I'm already gone, see you in a week, love you both" She yelled as she jogged off.

I smiled and turned to Sasuke

"Lets celebrate, dinner on me, yeah?" I asked, well told as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into town.

As we walked away I noticed Naruto sitting alone on a swing, head down with no Hitai-ate, I stopped.

"Hn, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, I looked away

"Nothing" I said vaguely

"Nothing at all" I said as I snapped back into reality and let go of Sasuke as I broke into a jog in the direction of the ramen shop.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke and I went for a jog like normal, and got to the academy, Hitai-ate's with us, anxious about what team we would be on.

We sat in silence in class waiting for Iruka and the rest of the class to come in, the silence was broken by the loud shouts of Sakura and Ino as they both attempted to fit through the door at the same time, I growled

"Oi! You 2 cut it out, the door can barely fit one of you through it at a time, so cut the woodwork some slack, not that hard you know" I said annoyed.

They both glared and continued bickering until they both got through the door and then rushed over to where Sasuke and I were sitting, they both death glared me as they came up.

"Sasuke would you mind if I sat next to you?" Sakura asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ino elbowed her out of the way.

"Sasuke wouldn't you much rather sit next to me?" She asked in an equally sickening voice.

I snorted and rolled my eyes as they continued to bicker, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to drown them out, then suddenly **SLAM** I was on the floor, I looked up angrily at Sakura who was now sitting in my seat batting her eyelashes relentlessly at an uninterested Sasuke, he turned to look at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly I nodded in silent anger, he motioned that he would make her move, I just shook my head.

"Don't even bother, I don't want to deal with her this morning" I sighed, he frowned slightly but nodded.

As it happened Naruto ended up sitting on the other side of Sakura so I sat behind them on the right of Nara, Shikamaru.

I stared boredly forward still waiting for Iruka Sensei to come in when I saw Naruto jump up on Sasuke's desk, both boys glaring each other down, about 3 or 4 inches apart, when all of a sudden a boy in front of Naruto accidentally elbowed him, causing Naruto to fall into Sasuke as they locked lips, the class went oddly silent, then I broke it by breaking out into a fit of laughter as the boys broke apart, sputtering and throwing death threats at each other.

Sasuke turned around and glared at me while I laughed, I stopped when I saw all of Sasuke's fan girls beating up Naruto.

With a straight face I said "**OI!** Blood sucking, hair snipping fan girls, cut it out, it was an accident, clearly Naruto and Sasuke didn't mean to kiss here, I mean their a shy couple who rarely displays any affection in public and the **ONE** time they do you react like completely** HORRIBLE** little children when they share their love for one another in front of you, for **shame!**" I said shaking my head.

Naruto, Sasuke and The Fan Girls, glared at me in unison, none were deeper though then the glares I received from Sasuke as I giggled away, I heard chuckling next to me it was Shikamaru and another boy Inuzuka Kiba on my other side.

"That just made my day" Kiba said laughing.

Shikamaru gave a lazy smile

"The memory will definitely stick with me" Shikamaru said

Kiba gave another bark of laughter, followed by an actual bark from little Akamaru. Sasuke refused to look at me through the rest of the lecture we got from Iruka about being proper genin and such, I didn't really mind I was talking with Kiba and Shikamaru, we stopped talking as soon as Iruka mentioned team selections.

"And on team 8, Inuzuka, Kiba, Hyuuga, Hinata and Aburame, Shino, on team 10 Akimichi, Chouji, Yamanaka, Ino and Nara, Shikamaru and finally on Team 7 Uchiha, Sasuke, Haruno, Sakura, Uzumaki, Naruto and Kazumi, Rei" Iruka finished.

I actually **HEARD** Sakura's screams of injustice in her mind.

"But, but Sensei the genin teams are 3 man cells" She spluttered

Iruka nodded.

"Yes Sakura and generally that works just fine but seeing as there were not the correct amount of students to make all teams an equal 3 there had to be a four man cell, it seems just ridiculous that Konoha should lose a fine ninja because the academy numbers didn't add up one year" Iruka finished.

I grinned, but sighed when Sasuke still wouldn't look at me.

"Whatever Sasuke" I muttered annoyed.

"Alright now break for lunch and when you come back you will get to meet your new sensei, dismissed" He said clapping his hands.

We all got up and began walking out the doors outside, I went to tap Sasuke on the shoulder but he shrugged me off, I huffed at him.

"Fine be a complete bastard see if I care" I called after him, completely miffed I walked off by myself.

* * *

Ok so what did we think of my **FIRST EVER CHAPTER!**_ #drum roll# #applause#_

Did you like? Yes? Yes?

I hope so.

Tell me what you think but as I said before **NO FLAMES** just constructive criticism.

Next chapter I **PROMISE** will be far more interesting, I just needed this chapter to get the ball rolling.

Cheers,

_.wicked._

xx


	2. Road of Life

* * *

Heyy children!

Well here it is the **SECOND CHAPTER!** Yes I am fair excited I got good reviews for the first one.

Uh but unfortunately I don't think this one was quite up to par and I didn't get what I wanted accomplished so sorry if its not that great I will most likely change and edit it.

But anyway **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism, comments and reviews would be great so thank you all and **NO FLAMES!  
**  
lovelovelove

_.Wicked._

* * *

I sat on a bench eating lunch alone, when I noticed something really odd, through the trees I could SWEAR I saw Sasuke talking to Sakura Haruno, in what appeared to be a friendly manner.

I decided I was wrong and made a mental note to get my eyes examined by an optometrist.

* * *

After lunch every sat back in their chairs awaiting the arrival of their teams new sensei.

Several hours later Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I were **STILL** waiting for our sensei to pop up, Naruto was becoming agitated and in turn agitating.

"Where is he?" He exclaimed annoyed

Sasuke and I ignored his question, Sakura groaned annoyed at him and secretly at our sensei, I was still sitting behind Sasuke as he still was not talking to me for some reason, that was annoying me so I kicked him in the back of the head, he grunted and span around to glare at me

I narrowed my eyes at him "What the hell is your problem today?" I hissed annoyed.

He stared blankly back at me before sneering.

"Go find Nara and Inuzaka" He said in an angry hushed tone.

I was slightly taken aback

"What do you mean?" I asked

He just grunted and turned back around, I sat there for a moment confused before it dawned on me, a large grin spread across my face, I lent down and poked him in the side.

"Ehh, Sasu-kun is jealous of Kiba and Shikamaru because I was laughing with them about the tender kiss you and Naruto shared this morning" I giggled

He practically growled, I laughed loudly before jumping into the seat next to him.

"Don't be such an idiot Uchiha, I'm not gonna replace you with more optimistic friends, I like you just the way you are" I grinned ruffling his hair

He turned and glared at me for ruffling his hair but I saw the small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was then we came to our senses as a blackboard eraser fell on our new sensei's gravity defying hair.

"Hmm my first impression is, you're all a bunch of idiots" He mused

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You just got hit by an eraser"

I muttered as he motioned for us to follow him.

* * *

We all sat on the roof top looking expectantly at our sensei.

"Alright well let's start with introductions, say your name, your likes and dislikes, ambitions and yeah that should do it" He said rather nonchalantly.

"Could you show us?" Naruto asked

I rolled my eyes again _'Because talking about yourself is so difficult'_ Sasuke noticed my expression and was wearing a similar one.

"Uh, me? Ok well my name is Hatake, Kakashi, I like a lot of things, and I don't really feel like telling you my ambitions or dislikes" He said slowly

I breathed loudly out of boredom, Kakashi pointed to Naruto to indicate his turn to speak.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant ramen, I dislike the 4 minutes you have to wait for instant ramen, my hobbies are collecting different types of ramen and comparing them and my dream is to become the Hokage so people will start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important" He said

Sasuke and I sat there stoically as Kakashi indicated to Sakura

"My names Haruno Sakura and what I like well the person I like…uhh well my hobbies are…my dream for the future is…" Sakura said as she giggled and blushed in Sasuke's direction.

I had to suppress a gag.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi replied bored

**"Rei and Naruto!"** She said as if our names were offensive

I couldn't help but grin but poor Naruto got rather upset, I nudged Sasuke.

"Go make him feel better" I said with a wink, I burst out laughing at Sasuke's expression.

Kakashi sighed and pointed at Sasuke, Sasuke sat in silence with his hands together in front of his face.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything, I hate a lot of things and my dream for the future, no my goal because I will make it reality is to kill a certain man and restore my clan" He said darkly

I turned my head towards him slightly, a pained expression on my face as he mentioned his brother Uchiha Itachi. For about a minute there was silence, Kakashi nodded in understanding and then pointed to me.

"Yo my name is Kazumi Rei, I enjoy training to become more skilful, powerful and efficient at my craft which includes all aspects of being a great shinobi, I dislike many things and hate only a few, my ambition for the future is to become the most powerful kunoichi in history, more powerful then the 3 sannin put together" I finished

Kakashi nodded looking a little taken back but quickly recovered.

"Ok well tomorrow morning we shall start training with a survival test" Kakashi said but was rudely cut off by Sakura

"But that's all academy stuff I thought we were supposed to be doing missions and proper genin training" She exclaimed

Followed by Naruto who joined in with a 'Yeah!'

Kakashi laughed "Yes but you should know that only 10 academy graduates may become proper genin, the others will be sent back for another year" He laughed

I grimaced, Manami had mentioned it to me once, there was a rush of out cry from Sakura and Naruto but I tuned it out.

"Meet me at the training ground at 5:00am tomorrow morning, oh and don't eat breakfast you will vomit otherwise" He said before 'poofing' away.

As soon as he left Sasuke and I got up to leave but once again that inhumanly annoying voice of Sakura cut through the air

"Sasuke wait! Do you want to maybe umm train together?" She said blushing.

"Hn. No." He replied

I had to once again contain my laughter at the expression of utter dismay was plastered on her face.

* * *

Once we got back Sasuke and I went to our apartments to shower, I was washing my hair when I heard a crash then a door open.

"Sasuke I'm still in the shower I'll be out in a moment!" I shouted over the running water

I didn't hear a reply but assumed he would have figured it out and continued showering, I heard something else smash.

"Sasuke?" I shouted.

**Nothing. Nada. Silence.** Another crash, this time I turned the water off and stepped out the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and pulled on some underwear before cautiously walking out into my living room.

"Sasuke?" I said

Still nothing, I heard something move behind me, I quickly span around, nothing was there, and I was getting slightly panicked.

"Sasuke? Please if its you cut it out, your freaking me out" I cried out

Still no reply, I walked cautiously into my kitchen and had a look around, the window in there was broken, so were 2 plates, I heard a bang come from Manami and my bedroom, I quickly grabbed a knife and sprinted to her room, I swung the door open prepared to attack whoever had broken in, but no one was in there our bedroom window had been broken, the glass shattered all over my bed, they had obviously used it to escape, it was the I heard the front door open.

**"Sasuke!?"** I said in a strangled voice, trying to contain myself from yelling.

"Rei? Are you alright?" I heard him ask as he followed my voice to my bedroom

He walked into the room to see me standing near a broken window, wrapped in a towel, holding a knife in front of my bed which was covered in glass, my eyes flitting around the room, glistening with tears, he stared eyes wide at the scene before him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern in his usually stoic voice

I nodded feebly, he walked towards me to take the knife, I heard him inhale sharply as he looked down.

"Rei" He muttered

I looked at my feet and found that my foot was covered in blood, I must have stepped on some glass in my haste to catch whoever had broken in, it was then I felt the pain from the cut, I went to step forward but stumbled a little so Sasuke helped me over to Manami's bed, I sat down and he took the knife and put it on the bedside table, I watched him doing it before letting out a gasp, his head snapped back to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I pointed at the table

"Her picture, the picture of Manami and I they took it" I said slowly

He looked angry.

"Did you see who did this?" He demanded I shook my head tears threatening to fall.

He growled angrily.

"Who would do this? Why?" He exclaimed angrily at me as he stood up

A tear slipped down my cheek at the harshness of his tone, he noticed and immediately looked regretful.

"Rei, I am sorry, I just, so angry, I don't want you to get… I'm sorry" He said quietly

I nodded and brushed my tears away.

"No I'm sorry Sasuke, it was just, well it shook me up, I shouldn't be getting so emotional, I'm supposed to be a shinobi" I said, trying to regain my dignity.

_**(RH: Let me tell you that's mighty hard when you're wearing a towel)**_

"You're sleeping in my apartment tonight" He grunted

I smiled gratefully

"Hai, thankyou Sasuke-kun" I said

I leaned down and carefully pulled the small shard of glass that was embedded in the cut in my foot out, I stood up tenderly and limped towards Sasuke, who helped me and shut the door.

* * *

Once we got into Sasuke's apartment he helped me over to his sofa, he then brought over a bowl of warm water, a cloth and some bandages, he gently tended to my cut as I sighed and leaned back.

"They took her photo Sasuke, why would they do that? I am worried, why would someone break in to steal a photo?" I said confused

Sasuke shrugged but was clearly in deep thought, he finished wrapping my bandage. We sat up for ages watching TV, I was becoming quite tired.

"We should sleep, early training, even earlier run Rei you're sleeping in my bed I'll sleep on the couch" Sasuke said, stifling a yawn

I shook my head.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch" I said yawning myself

He shook his head

"No" He simply said before stretching out and lying down on the couch

I sighed and stood up, blanket wrapped around me.

"Thank you Sasuke" I said quietly

He grunted in response, I walked to his room and was about to go to bed when I realised I needed pyjamas.

"Sasuke, I am gonna pop next door to grab my pyjamas" I called out

I heard a loud disgruntled noise followed by a thump and footsteps.

"No, just borrow a spare pair of my shorts and top, your not going back there tonight in case they come back" He said yawning

I had to thank the lord it was pitch black as I quickly re-wrapped the blanket around my scantily clad body.

"Oh ok, thank you, night Sasuke" I said as I pulled on a pair of his shorts and a top.

He grunted again and I heard him walk back to the couch to sit down.

* * *

I awoke at 4:00am that morning, unable to get back to sleep I walked into Sasuke's kitchen and got out several tomatoes, bacon and eggs. At around 4:30am a sleepy, ruffled, slightly miffed looking Sasuke stumbled into the kitchen

"Whatchaookin?" He slurred

I laughed, and ruffled his bed-head hair.

"The ever eloquent Sleeping Sasuke awakens from his nap, I'm cooking breakfast" I said, he grunted and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Is it too late to go for a run?" He said sleepily.

"Well if we wanted to go for a run I would have had to wake you up at around 3, and that's just mean so I decided we could skip it for this morning and instead I'll make breakfast" I said, he nodded

"Wait, didn't he say not to eat breakfast?" He asked slowly regaining his normal composure.

"Eh, its unhealthy not to eat breakfast, plus its not like he is gonna fail us for eating" I said as I plonked a plate of bacon, eggs and tomato down in front of him.

This seemed to make him far more agreeable as he ploughed into his food, I eyed him in disgust.

"What did those tomatoes ever do to you Sasuke?" I asked a little appalled

He looked up and glared before continuing to massacre the food on his plate.

* * *

Sasuke and I arrived at the training grounds at exactly 5:00am, followed by an extremely irritable Sakura and an almost unconscious Naruto.

Several hours later Kakashi finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm late I got distracted on the road of life" Kakashi said

I sighed "Next time you get distracted on your life's road let us all know so we can enjoy the warm and loving benevolence of our bed sheets for another hour or 3"

He peered down at me and smiled.

"Of course" He said

* * *

Well long story short we passed, this Kakashi is one tricky bastard, albeit I kind of respect that, it's a definitive ninja skill, one I hope to possess in the near future, I hope to learn a lot from Kakashi sensei.

* * *

Seriously, hating life right now, I am currently stalking a cat for some fat hysterical woman who was blubbering like the harpooned whale she is, I am not in a good place right now.

"Position A, ready" Sasuke said through the communicators.

"Position B, ready" I said about ½ a second later

"Position C, ready" Sakura followed.

We all waited a moment

"Position D, ready" Naruto said

"You are too slow Naruto" Sasuke said

Naruto replied in an angry protest

"Naruto shut up, Sasuke don't be such a prick" I muttered into the mouth piece.

"Is the target in sight?" I heard Kakashi asked

"Yes" We all replied

Naruto leapt out and grasped the cat which then began to scratch him up.

"Target Tora acquired" I said to Kakashi as Sasuke, Sakura and I stepped out of the bushes.

"Pink bow on the left ear?" Kakashi asked

"Affirmative" I replied

"Mission complete" He said.

* * *

We arrived at the hall where missions were handed out and gave the fat woman her cat back, she immediately began to smother it and I had to wonder if we should have just let the cat be free, it seemed cruel to give it back to this hysterical tub bucket.

"Ok you can collect and deliver groceries for an old couple in the neighbouring village or you can babysit" Iruka said

Naruto sat down "**NO!** When are we gonna get a real mission?!" Naruto demanded

I hated to agree but I nodded.

"Your new genin ninja you will get what your given" Iruka said annoyed

He began to talk about the different mission ranks

"You can have a C class mission" the Hokage said suddenly

Our heads all snapped up

"What? **REALLY? COOL"** Naruto yelled

I cringed in annoyance at Naruto's loudness

"Yes your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of the Waves understood?" The Hokage said

He motioned to a door, where a grotty looking, drunk man stumbled out, he smelled rank, I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Kids? You're sending me with kids?" He exclaimed annoyed

"Tazuna-san Kakashi here will be accompanying you he is a jounin ninja, these children are also ninja, you have nothing to worry about" The Hokage assured him

Tazuna did not look convinced but simply nodded.

"You are to meet at the village gates tomorrow morning at 6:00am, do not be late" The Hokage said as we left the office.

* * *

Sasuke and I went back to our apartment building.

"I'll be over in a minute, I'll just put my stuff down" I said as I unlocked the door.

I walked in and got glomped by something

"Ahhh little sis! Haven't seen you in forever, well a week and a half but whatever" Manami said grinning as she pulled me back from her **HUG OF DOOM**

"Your ok?" I asked looking her over for any serious injuries

She grinned at me.

"Yeah I usually am after a routine escort mission" She said looking at me like I was stupid.

I looked down, she became concerned

"What's wrong?" She asked softly

"Someone broke in the other night while I was in the shower, they took only one thing, a picture of me and you, why would they do that?" I asked quietly

Manami became quiet herself before she cleared her throat.

"I'm sure you just scared them or something and they ran off with it thinking it was worth something, I mean the frame was pure silver, that's pretty expensive stuff" She said

I looked up at her face and smiled.

"Yeah your right, sorry, guess I worry for no reason" I said convincing myself that she must be right.

"I'm going on a mission to the Land of the Waves tomorrow I won't be back for a couple of weeks" I said turning away to put some things away.

"Ok Rei-chan" Manami said

If only I had looked around then I would have seen the uneasy look that crossed her face.

* * *

"Morning everyone" Kakashi said

He had been the first one there surprisingly enough.

"So no great higher power or life epiphany stopped you from getting here on time this morning Sensei?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

He smiled "Luckily no, oddly convenient ne?"

I nodded my head "Indeed"

* * *

**YAY!** 2nd chapter is up so proud! Not really as good as I hoped but I'll probably edit it.

So anyway **REVIEW AND COMMENT**, pretty please?

Oh and as usual **NO FLAMES** just constructive criticism thanks.

Cheers kids,

_.Wicked._


	3. PMS Princess

Heyy people,

Sorry its been so long. Been very distracted, end of term, failing badly, new job, need to stop sleeping in and missing school. Picking up bad habits.

But anyway about the story, not really as I hoped it would be but I haven't seen the Land of The Waves episodes in **FOREVER** so my memory of them not that hot, but after I get though Land of The Waves, storyline/plot will definitely pick up.

Sadly I really only wrote this story so I could write the sequel which will be** AWESOME** if I may say so, but until then keep reading this one.

Cheers for all the reviews guys,

lovelovelove

_.wicked._

* * *

We had been walking for like a kilometre and for the entire time Naruto had been running around like an idiot, I finally clotheslined him.

"Enough" I said through gritted teeth.

He stood up slowly, a smile **STILL** on his face.

"Sorry it's just I've never been out of the village before" He said excitedly

I looked at him astounded.

"Never?" I echoed

He shook his head

"Why?" I asked, I noticed even stoic Sasuke strained his ears waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Uh, not sure" Naruto replied feebly, looking to Kakashi for help

Kakashi smiled "Come on the children keep walking" Kakashi beckoned

We were walking when I saw a puddle, Kakashi and Sasuke both noticed it, at first I thought nothing of it but the cogs of my mind started working when I realized it hadn't rained in weeks, I stiffened as I realized something wasn't right, Sasuke did the same thing when he caught on. Out of nowhere two chains wrapped around Kakashi's body and pulled him apart, I stared on for a moment before jumping in position to protect Tazuna.

Sasuke, Sakura and I were all ready and willing as the 2 ninjas dressed in black jumped out of the shadows, laughing. Naruto stood there in shock, one came towards him, looking as though he was gonna slap Naruto, I looked at the claw like gloves.

**"Naruto! Move their poisoned!!"** I shouted, but he appeared to be rooted to the spot, I jumped up and started fighting with that guy while Sasuke dealt with the second and Sakura protected Naruto and Tazuna.

After we had successfully dealt with them Kakashi reappeared unharmed, demonstrating how he had used a clone jutsu.

"Well done Sakura, Sasuke and Rei you did very well, I was going to jump in and help but you guys seemed to have it under control, though if I had known that Naruto was going to freeze up I would have stayed to help" Kakashi said

"You lazy sod stop bullshitting you just couldn't be bothered to fight" I fumed

Kakashi smiled and did the peace sign as we all sighed, Kakashi face became serious as he turned to Naruto who was now shaking angrily.

"We need to travel back to the village Naruto, otherwise you could die from being poisoned" Kakashi said seriously

"No, why is it always me? Why am I always different? I don't want to be like that anymore, I am going to surpass everyone and become Hokage, I swear by the pain in my hand I'm not going to be left behind anymore, and I am not gonna lose to Sasuke anymore!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed his hand releasing the poison.

I stood and watched him in awe and pity, I felt a little respect for him grow inside of me.

"Naruto that was very noble and courageous of you but if you don't bandage your hand, you'll die from blood loss" Kakashi Sensei said, smiling.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he started running around like an idiot, I sighed, he will never stop being a complete spastic, and Kakashi will never stop ruining meaningful and serious moments.

* * *

We walked in silence as we watched Kakashi have a conversation with Tazuna about the fact that this was no longer a C class mission, I was honestly appalled.

"What a complete idiot! He could have been killed, he could have got us killed! I'm all for challenges but if what I've overheard so far this is an A class mission, GAH stupid idiot! I'm sure if he explained to the Hokage his predicament the Hokage would have been lenient and reduced the cost of hiring our Konoha ninjas, I just can't believe he could be so selfish!!" I fumed angrily.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Can't handle it Rei, don't be a ninja" She sneered

I rounded on her angrily

"Of course I can handle it!! But what if we weren't the team that got this mission hmm?! What if he got a team of genin that **COULDN'T** handle it, think about it for a moment would you? We could have lost 3 **OR** 4 of our friends for this idiot who didn't want to pay full price" I growled

Sakura went silent, but she muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'Your just afraid coz you're a crappy ninja' I actually nearly snarled but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Sakura, be quiet Rei is twice the ninja you are, she's being realistic, Tazuna could have killed 4 people, he could have got himself killed as well, it was stupid Rei is right" Sasuke said stoically, glaring at her.

She shut up right then and turned away embarrassed, I laughed.

"Ha! You fail at life Sakura" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Naruto laughed, Sakura glared at him and I, he stopped I didn't, Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged my shoulder.

"Grow up dobe" He said shaking his head

I poked him in the side and ruffled his hair

"No Sasu-kun" I cooed giggling

He turned away a little, I'm not sure why

"Hn." He said, well said is the wrong word, it's not really a word 'Hn' is it?

I laughed and ruffled his hair again and poked him in the side, Naruto laughed loudly, Sakura looked absolutely horrified anyone would dare poke her beloved Sasuke-Kun. Sasuke seemed highly disgruntled that Naruto was laughing.

"Shove off Rei" He growled

I smiled and ran round in front of him.

"Aww Sasu-kun is grumpy, I forgot you hate people touching your hair, I will leave your pride and joy alone now I promise" I said grinning at him

He glared at me a little but just turned around to face Naruto.

"Naruto, shut up." He said flatly

* * *

We were now sitting in some kind of boat, well boats a strong word, more like floating piece of wood with oars and once again I was bored and willing to throw Sakura overboard to satisfy my psychotic needs. I sat next to Sasuke, leaning against the side of the_ 'boat'_.

"Oh lord this is boring" I sighed boredly looking at Sasuke

"Aa" He said in recognition

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets try for a sentence Sasuke, or have you already exceeded you 10 words a day limit?" I scoffed

Everyone, myself included, seemed a little taken aback at the harshness of my tone, Sasuke stared at me.

"Hn" He grunted

My face turned apologetic.

"Whoa, Rei-chan? You're even angry at Sasuke today" Naruto said surprised

My face turned to a scowl.

"What do you mean by that?? I'm not angry all the time" I growled

Sakura snorted in amusement, I rounded on her.

**"Back off!** I've been contemplating throwing you overboard all day so don't tempt me Bubblegum Bill!" I snarled

Everyone was now staring at me with surprised faces, though Sasuke still showed a trace of hurt in his eyes, I sighed and took a deep breath in 'What the hell is my problem today?' I turned to Sasuke.

"Sorry, I dunno what's wrong, I'm just irritated that's all, must be being stuck on this boat, so uh sorry" I said sheepishly

He nodded in acknowledgment, and I knew that's all I was gonna get from him now, but once we had a private moment he was gonna bug me until I told him what was up, which is slightly problematic seeing as I don't even know what's up.

When we reached the shore and had to get off the boat, I went to stand up but crumpled back down in a world of pain. I gasped.

**"Holy shit?! What the hell"** I groaned.

Sasuke grabbed hold of my arm to try and help me up, I moaned in pain again as I stood up.

"Rei, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, almost a little concerned

I nodded, holding my breath.

"Just a bit of pain from my stomach, ok, a lot of pain" I said

I sunk back down into the boat after another round of stabbing pain. A realization crossed Kakashi face.

"Err Rei? Please come with me for a moment" He said beckoning me to follow him.

Sasuke helped me out of the boat as I staggered, slowly and painfully after Kakashi. When I got to where Kakashi was, which was out of ear shot of the others he looked at me in a funny sort of way.

"Uh Rei, now your how old 13? Well yes anyway the pain your experiencing now, I think I know what it is" He said, almost embarrassed?

I sighed in relief.

"Thank the lord you can tell me how to get rid of it" I said wheezing the words out through the pain.

He handed me a pill, it looked like aspirin.

"Aspirin? Kakashi, what is this?" I asked annoyed.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you been err, well kind of angry, or annoyed? Flustered, mood swings? All of the above, have you been experiencing them lately?" He asked, seemingly even more embarrassed.

"Yes" I said curiously.

He looked away for a moment.

"Girls at uh, well at uh at your age, well they begin to experience changes, well in, err in their bodies-"

My eyes nearly bugged out_ 'is he giving me the sex talk!!'_ I thought alarmed

"-changes that may seem odd at first, but will err become a, um monthly, err regular thing" He said

He looks incredibly uncomfortable at this point I could tell, and I was very confused and it was beginning to annoy me that he was dancing around it.

"What the hell are you trying to say? If this is what you call the birds and the bees I don't wanna hear it" I said annoyed.

He turned away from me completely.

"Monthly, think monthly" He said quietly.

I stood there for about a minute before it dawned on me, my face slowly turned beet red.

"Oh I, I get it" I stuttered

Kakashi began walking back towards the group. I took a moment to try and remove the blush from my face, needless to say it didn't work, so I just sucked it up and walked back out, pain still in my stomach. Everyone looked up at me curiously and noticed the redness of my face.

"Rei-chan what did Sensei-baka say to you?" Naruto asked perplexed

Kakashi and I looked at each other and we made eye contact for about ½ a second before looking away **VERY** quickly.

"Nothing" I mumbled, hiding my eyes under my bangs.

There was an awkward silence before Kakashi suggested we get moving. As we were walking I began looking through my bag for, well pads, but I hadn't packed any, I sighed in frustration until I remembered, Sakura. My face darkened considerably, Sasuke looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly

I huffed annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong" I growled

I stalked off in the direction of Sakura, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind.

"Sakura" I said calmly

She turned, shocked that I was addressing her, civilly.

"Rei?" She asked curiously

I looked at the boys then at Kakashi, he caught my eye and nodded, I dragged Sakura into the forest area.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed

I hushed her.

"Be quiet, I, well I need a favour" I said, hanging my head in shame for asking Sakura a favour.

She looked at me curiously.

"What?" She asked

My face went red

"I think, well I think I have got my err, you know, period" I whispered

She looked at me slyly

"And you didn't bring anything right?" She said laughing.

I snarled.

"No, well it's not like, I actually own any, my sister has some at home but-" I started but she cut me off.

"Wait this is your first time?" She asked

I nodded annoyed at her finding this amusing.

"Well fine, but just this once, here you'll probably need a good few the first time and change them every 3-4 hours and wear the big ones at night, ok?" She said handing them over to me.

I glared and grabbed them.

"Thankyou" I said stiffly

She smiled at me, I felt odd, she was being far to nice.

She nodded before heading back out to the group. As I was putting it on I heard Naruto ask what I was doing to which, dear old Sakura replied.

"She needed help going to the bathroom, shes having bladder problems" She said laughing

I let out a groan _'bitch'_ I thought as I heard Naruto cracking up.

When I caught back up to the group I got several odd looks and a sneer from Sakura, to which, maturely, I let out a screech and started pummeling her with my backpack, Sasuke once again separated us, quite roughly I might add and continued walking, ignoring me again.

* * *

After about half and hour of silence we stopped, Kakashi's head jerked up to the tree branch near us, I let out a silent gasp as I saw a man with a large sword and a mask laughing up in the tree.

"Hatake Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, has mastered over 1000 jutsu" The man said

Kakashi appeared nonchalant as always

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, massacred his entire class at the academy, before he was even admitted" Kakashi said.

We stood in awe at the sheer power of the two jounins before us. Kakashi pushed us back slightly.

"Get in position to protect Tazuna" Kakashi said seriously

We all immediately did as he said, they began fighting, violently. I felt Sasuke shaking next to me.

"2 Jounins, locked in battle, the power its, so incredible, I just, I can't no, I must, I must end th-" Sasuke's suicidal mumblings were cut off by Naruto

"Are you ok there? Scaredy cat" Naruto said

Sasuke seemed to snap back to it, I ran my hand gently down his arm and grabbed hold of his hand.

"You've got me Sasuke, I won't let go" I whispered

I gently squeezed his hand in mine and I was pleasantly surprised to feel him squeeze gently back. This was when reality kicked in as Kakashi Sensei was now trapped in a bubble of water over the lake, Zabuza was laughing.

"Prepared to watch your teammates die??" Zabuza asked

I groaned as we all stood there.

"**Run!** Take Tazuna with you and run!" Kakashi shouted at us.

I scoffed

"Oh yeah Kakashi! We are ninjas! This is what we do right? Fight, so don't be stupid!" I shouted at him.

"Rei, guys you don't understand he's-"

"Powerful yeah we get it" I said annoyed

Naruto suddenly snapped and cloned himself at least 50 times and began attacking and piling up on Zabuza, but Zabuza broke through, flinging Naruto backwards, this pissed me off, but Sasuke beat me to it and attacked Zabuza who grabbed him by the throat, Sakura and I gasped.

"**Sasuke!**" I shouted

I lunged at Zabuza, swiping dangerously at his legs with kunai, I managed to land a punch to his gut, he dropped Sasuke, but he grabbed my hair, cutting my side with his kunai before throwing me at a tree, I hit the trunk, hard and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

I awoke in a warm room, in a bed, it was probably about 7pm, judging by the sun, I attempted to sit up and felt a stabbing pain in my side, I looked down to see a bloody bandage, I remembered being cut with a kunai, I remembered Zabuza, I sat up suddenly with a shout. People came running in, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna, a woman and a kid.

"Rei-chan, you're awake?" Naruto said happily

I nodded

"What happened??" I asked

"You were knocked unconscious during the fight, you've been unconscious for a day since we've been here, you hit your head pretty hard" Sakura said

I looked down angrily

"Damn, well tell me what happened? Kakashi??" I said worriedly

Just then Kakashi came hobbling in on crutches.

"Hey" He said smiling making a peace sign

I sighed.

"So you're all ok then?" I asked

They all nodded, I felt sheepish and weak, getting knocked out like that.

"Yeah just woke up this morning myself, you took quite a battering Rei, after he cut you, he threw you into a tree, and you fell very far and hit your head on a rock, there was blood everywhere" Kakashi said grimly

Sasuke turned away and walked out, which hurt me a little bit.

* * *

The next day I was feeling sore and cranky, but better, I still had my well monthlies and it was not improving my mood that Sasuke had been blatantly ignoring me since we got off the boat. After training, all day climbing trees, I was tired and spent, I had managed to make it to the top thankfully but Sasuke and Naruto were still out there competing with each other to get to the top first.

* * *

Seeing as all 4 of us were sharing a room, I ended up waiting until the boys got home before I tried to go to sleep, knowing I was a light sleeper, not that it bothered Sakura who was snoring away in her sleeping bag.

About half an hour later, a tired, dirty looking Naruto and Sasuke stumbled into the room, I lay in my sleeping bag quietly and watched Naruto fall into his sleeping bag and straight into a deep sleep, Sasuke however grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom, for some reason this annoyed me, I stood up quickly.

"Sasuke" I hissed.

He turned and looked at me stoically.

"What?" He asked.

I snarled.

"You know bloody well **what!** Why the hell are you ignoring me, what is your deal? **Jeeze!"** I said annoyed

He glared.

"Go to bed Kazumi" He said

He attempted to reach the bathroom but I blocked his way.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on" I hissed

He ignored me and pushed through me, effectively pushing me into the bathroom.

"Get out I need to take a shower" He growled.

I shook my head angrily and shut the bathroom door, locking it.

"Tell me what the hell your problem is Uchiha?" I demanded

He glared hotly at me.

"Get out now Kazumi!" He said angrily

I glared hard.

"No tell me what's going on, what the hell is your problem huh?" I said pushing him

He pushed me back

"Back off, and get out" He said

I was pissed as hell now, I pushed him really hard

"What the hell is this about Sasuke?" I glowered

I pushed him again, he glared.

"Get out" He said

I ignored him and pushed him again

"Tell me what the hell your problem is-"

I pushed him again

"-Right now you little sod, ever since we got off that-"

I pushed him harder, he was near the wall now

"-damn boat you've been ignoring me, what the hell is up?" I snarled as I pushed him right up against the wall

He turned to face me, I gasped a little, I had never seen him looking so fiercely at me.

"My problem? You're the one with the problem, you've been confiding in Sakura since we started this, you've been snapping at me all the time and every time I ask you about you throw it back at me, what the hell is** MY** problem, you, YOU are my problem" He said angrily.

I stared at him in shock for a sec before taking a step back.

"I, well, I can't tell you Sasuke, I'm sorry I've been snapping at you, I just, well, you won't understand" I said sheepishly

My face was turning red from embarrassment, he glared at me.

"You can tell Sakura but you can't tell me, what the hell Rei?" He said, angrily but he sounded hurt.

I covered my eyes with my bangs.

"I'm sorry but you won't wanna hear it, trust me" I said uncomfortably

He grabbed my arms

**"Lord just tell me Rei!"** He shouted, yes shouted.

I looked away.

"Fine well, don't say I didn't warn you, I well, I, I got my first…period" I said quietly

...

...

Silence. Complete silence. Also awkwardness, plenty of awkwardness.

"Oh" Was all he said.

He let go of my arms.

"I told you, you wouldn't wanna know, look I'm sorry I've been snapping, but now can you see why I had to talk to Sakura, some things I just can't talk to you about, like that" I said quietly

I turned to leave and he tapped my shoulder.

"Hn, sorry" He mumbled

I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"No worries, but have a shower coz you smell **SO** bad" I laughed

He scowled at me, but I just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Night Sasuke-kun" I giggled as I walked out the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke was just about to hop into the shower when 'someone' through a bottle of perfume through the door. I giggled as I heard him sigh in annoyance. He poked his head out the door a towel wrapped around his waist.

_(A/N: #Mental image Sasuke in a towel# **#DROOLS#**)_

"'_Baby Doll'_ What the hell kind of name is that for a perfume? Your such a dobe Rei" He muttered shaking his head.

I laughed.

"Funny, you thought it was a suggestion" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and through the bottle back to me before going back into the bathroom. I cackled evilly, a scary glint in my eye as I drenched his sleeping bag with the girly scent. 25 minutes later when I heard his groan of annoyance a sly grin passed over my face.

"I'm gonna get you back Rei" He said quietly

I laughed

"Oh yeah how?" I smirked

Sasuke got up and walked over to my sleeping bag, he bent down next to it, he grabbed my arms and slid me out of my sleeping bag and picked me up. Through my indignation I felt myself blushing as I realised he was topless, he dumped me in his open sleeping bag and zipped me up, tight.

"Hey?!" I said annoyed trying to struggle my way out of the constrictive sleeping torture device

I heard him snicker as he slipped into my sleeping bag.

"Good Night Rei" He said

I huffed, I could practically hear his smirk, but I was soon comforted by an amusing thought.

"Jokes on you, my sleeping bag, is vibrant purple" I giggled to myself

He didn't hear, but boy I could not wait until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Yeah that was it.

Hope everyone thought it was up to scratch, sorry if it wasn't I promise I am getting out of the rut I'm in and I will be going back to quality writing.

But anyway until next chapter

Keep reading.

**REVIEW AND RATE** but **PLEASE** no flames just constructive criticism.

lovelovelove

_.wicked._


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey all,

Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I have just had a really…_interesting_... year so far and to be honest I kind of got a bit of writers block for this story, but I'm writing chapter 4 right now so it **WILL** be up in the next week, so thankyou to everyone for reviewing and favourite-ing my story I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this story, I know I enjoy writing it.

Also as an added note I'm writing the sequel to this story at the moment so by the time this story is complete and I put it all up on it should also be finished so you won't have to wait very long to read the sequel, I'll post it week by week.

Well please continue reading, oh and also I'm starting a **Jasper Hale X OC** story in the **Twilight section**, so when I start posting that story I hope you all read that one and hopefully enjoy it too =]]

Thanks kids,

_.wicked_.


	5. OhMyGawd Stop Talking!

**

* * *

**

Hey Readers,

I know I promised the 4th chapter before the end of the week but I couldn't wait once I got started I just kept writing so here just have it now :)

Ugh I'm not pleased with this chapter, I just wanted the whole **Land Of The Waves Saga** out of the way so the real plot may continue, pfft this whole chapter finishes it off in a neat little package so at least thats all done and dusted.

Anyway, hope you at least don't mind this chapter, it was a teeny bit rushed coz I think this point in the story is very boring.

**_No flames please_**, constructive criticism is fine, compliments are fantastic and anyone who is willing enough to draw a picture of Rei for me and send it too me, well, that would be **FANTASTIC.**

Til next time,  
(Which won't be too far away)

lovelovelove

_.wicked._

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, the sun was streaming through the windows in spots and apparently I was the last one up, perfect. I quickly got ready as per usual and walked out into the kitchen where everyone but Naruto sat, I came in and looked at them all sleepily.

"Where's Naruto??" I asked blearily rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"He spent the night in the forest, he's probably lying dead somewhere, he's such a loser" Sasuke said boredly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Sasuke as I plopped into the seat next to him, I raised my eyebrow at Sasuke, he looked at me innocently.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't know.

I grabbed some food that was set out on the table in front of me and gave him a scathing look.

"Would you just be nice,** my god**" I said exasperatedly.

Sasuke just smirked slightly at my expression and I responded by poking my tongue out at him. I kind of tuned out as I ate but suddenly Sasuke was up and walking towards the door, Sakura looked distraught.

"Where are you going?" She asked desperately curious I couldn't help but give her a look that said _'my god you're pathetic, aren't you' _she chose to ignore it.

"I'm going for a walk" Sasuke said blankly and walked out the door.

Kakashi, Sakura and I decided to go looking for Naruto and now Sasuke seeing as Naruto had been gone pretty much all night apparently and Sasuke had been gone 2 hours now.

**"Naruto!"** Sakura called out into the forest

Kakashi and I decided on the silent approach as Sakura talked to herself, suddenly from a above us a kunai was thrown at our feet, we looked up into the tree it came from, and about 40 feet up was Naruto, lazing casually on a branch, I couldn't help but grin as Sakura awed at how high he had gotten and once again began speaking to herself, seeing as he had been so bad before I was quite impressed and by the smug grin on his face, his ego had just grown about 10 times what it was before '_great'_ I thought to myself.

"High enough for ya?!" Naruto yelled from the top, laughing triumphantly, that is until he stood up and started to fall.

Both my eyes and Kakashi's widened slightly, whilst Sakura just closed her eyes and started screaming, which in turn made me cringe and thwack her on the back of the head when Naruto hung upside down from the branch laughing his little arse off cause he thought he just played the **'coolest'** trick on us.

"Haha just kidding!" He said with a laugh.

I glared meanly at Sakura, causing her to cower, only _slightly_…before she turned her attention back to Naruto and started berating him for the trick he just played.

"We were worried Naruto!!" Sakura screamed up at him.

She froze for a second with a furious look on her face and I could only assume she was having an internal monologue moment which she tended to do, it was embarrassing really. It was at this point where he actually did lose focus and start to fall head first towards the ground and for the millionth and first time that day I rolled my eyes.

**"What. An. Idiot"** I said through clenched teeth.

**"You just had to push it didn't you? Show off!"** Sakura yelled, her eyes, matching Kakashi's were practically bugging out of her head.

All of a sudden Sasuke came out of nowhere and was running up the side of the tree and full pelt, he reached the branch Naruto had been hanging from moments earlier and hung upside down from it, grabbing Naruto's ankle in the process. Naruto stopped screaming and breathed a sight of relief, Sakura clapped her hands together and her eyes practically turned into love hearts.

"Alright Sasuke-kun!! You really are the **greatest!!**" She practically cheered, I couldn't help but dry reach, my inner cynic was in full swing today.

"You really are a total loser Naruto" Sasuke said, his eyebrow raised lazily at him.

Naruto seemed rather appalled Sasuke had to save him, I just smiled cheerily at both Naruto and Sasuke.

"No fear Naruto, your knight in shining armour has come to your rescue and saved you with his valiant and courageous ways, now perhaps we should leave you 2 be whilst you share this tender moment together" I laughed batting my eyelashes at the 2 of them, receiving death glares from all 3 genin and a suppressed grin from Kakashi. When Naruto and Sasuke finally got down from the tree I felt Kakashi Sensei come up behind me and clap me gently on the shoulder.

"If I'm still sane when I finish your 4's training, it will be a miracle" He said leaning down towards me with a smile, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't lose something you didn't have to begin with Sensei" I said cheekily poking my tongue out.

He simply chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto left in the afternoon to continue the chakra training. It was getting late in the evening and the 2 boys still hadn't returned, the rest of us were eating dinner peacefully, Sakura kept checking the door every 2 seconds, this irked me no end.

"There both late, I would have expected this of Naruto, but Sasuke" She said, worried believe it or not.

I sighed in annoyance.

"There probably trying to get some time alone, you know as a couple" I said, an evil smirk spreading across my face at the expression of pure horror that appeared on Sakura's face.

I just couldn't help myself, I cackled evilly, this apparently amused Kakashi.

"Rei, stop tormenting Sakura, I'm sure they'll be back soon" He said smiling rather widely.

It was at this point that the door burst open and a dirty Sasuke, supporting a dirty Naruto walked, hobbled in, both panting heavily, the dirty little cogs in my mind began spinning, I grinned evilly.

"See Sakura, they just had some very special couple time" I said cackling again, this time she simply glared at me, as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"We made it to the top" Panted Naruto

Kakashi seemed very pleased.

"Excellent now you can move on, tomorrow you can both be body guards for Tazuna" He said happily.

Naruto got over excited and cheered, knocking himself and Sasuke over in the process, another sly grin sneaked across my face, but Kakashi cut me off.

"Don't say it Rei" He said warningly.

I sighed, defeated** _'damn'_.**

"Naruto you really are a total **loser!"** Sasuke said exasperated.

The next morning Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna and I all prepared to leave early so Tazuna could start working on the bridge.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked Kakashi

Kakashi lead us outside.

"He has exhausted his body so much in the past few days, I'll be surprised if he can move at all today, so he gets the day off" Kakashi said with a smile.

* * *

With that the 4 of us headed towards the bridge in silence, I don't know what it was but something felt majorly off about today. We reached the bridge and found that all the workers were lying there, dead, I stiffened and got into a standard offense/defence position around Tazuna, I was followed shortly by Sakura and Sasuke.

"I knew he wasn't dead, he just couldn't wait for round two" Kakashi breathed

Suddenly the bridge started to fog up heavily, so much that we could not see barely a foot in front of us.

"Kakashi sensei its Zabuza isn't it? This is his hidden mist jutsu!" Sakura said stating the blaringly bloody obvious, even at this moment I couldn't help but scoff.

"Oh gosh Sakura you're a quick one, how'd you catch on so fast was it the unusually fast forming and unimaginably thick fog that formed around us that tipped you off? Or the fact that Kakashi all but spelled it out for you" I said mockingly perky.

There was a mirthless laugh through the fog.

"Kakashi, still got those worthless brats with you? I see that ones still trembling, pathetic" Zabuza sneered through the mist.

I looked to my right and saw Sasuke's hand trembling slightly as he held it over his kunai, ready to attack, my heart leapt in concern as I saw him, my eyes met his, his eyes were tiniest bit anxious but firm and ready **'We'll be fine'** I mouthed to him, he gave me a tiny, tight smile and nodded. All of a sudden there were many Zabuza clones around our formation around Tazuna, the one in front of Sasuke seemed to smirk, but then Sasuke looked up and met his eye, a look of determination in his eyes and a smirk formed on his face.

"I'm trembling with…excitement" Sasuke said, grasping his kunai

"Go on Sasuke" Kakashi said

Sasuke leapt forward and sliced each and every clone until they were nothing, I smirked at him and briefly met his eye again, showing I was impressed, he smirked wider.

"Water clones" Sasuke murmured smirking.

"Mm you could see they were water clones, this brats improving" Zabuza said, humouring us I guess.

"We may have found a rival for you Haku" Zabuza said

Suddenly at his side was a masked boy with his hair in a bun.

"So it would seem" He said, in a surprisingly feminine voice.

We stood facing off, they appeared far more relaxed then we did and probably felt it too, I tried to shake away the growing anxiety, not for my safety but for all of ours.

"Huh just what I thought, you were lying about being a tracker ninja protecting your village" Kakashi said to the masked boy I guess, I think I was unconscious for this part of the other fight.

Kakashi even scoffed at this boy, I guess he'd really offended them in some way by lying in the other fight.

"Hiding behind a mask, who do you think you're fooling" Kakashi sensei said condescendingly to the boy.

Sakura gave Kakashi an apprehensive look.

"Speak for yourself sensei!" She said, I rolled my eyes, _'good time to show disrespect to your sensei Sakura'_ I thought sighing.

"That's it, who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask, like some sort of clown" Sasuke spat glaring furiously.

Sakura swooned "Sasuke your so cool" She cried.

Kakashi looked away dejected "Isn't that what I just said?" He said quietly, I gave him a sympathetic look and turned sharply to Sakura.

"Not the time for **ANY** fan-girl moments Sakura, **STAY ALERT**" I growled at her ferociously, she looked at me surprised.

Zabuza chuckled mirthlessly once again.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, brat" He said sneering at me

I replied by clutching my kunai and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes I am, I wasn't expecting any compliments from the likes of you Zabuza" I said not breaking my gaze.

He smirked "Compliments? **Ha!** That was anything but, brat" He said mocking me.

I smiled back mockingly my stare not wavering "Funny because I'm gonna take it as one" I said just as mockingly.

"He's impressive, even though they were just one tenth the strength of the original water clone jutsu, he destroyed them all" The masked boy said quietly, Zabuza replied but I couldn't hear.

All of a sudden the masked boy came spinning towards Sasuke like a whirlwind, I couldn't help but gasp slightly, Sasuke readied himself as they met in a clash of kunai, equally matched in strength. I couldn't help but stress as I saw how fast Sasuke was, I was keeping up with this boy Haku's movements, but could Sasuke? He appeared to be doing a decent job in keeping up with him, there kunai's continuing to clash.

"Sakura, Rei, stay close to me and protect Tazuna, let Sasuke handle this" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded but I couldn't help but argue.

"Please let me help him" I said pleadingly to Kakashi, Kakashi shook his head.

"No Rei, he'll be fine, trust me and trust him" Kakashi said.

I nodded in defeat but whispered quietly to myself "But he's my best friend"

Sasuke and this Haku boy were locked by their kunai's, or Haku's senbon needle, they appeared to be talking but I couldn't hear them, my eyes widened in fear as I saw the boy begin performing a jutsu, with one hand.

"Secret jutsu, **a thousand needles of death"** Was all I heard Haku say.

I stared on, my eyes quickly darted to Kakashi who also seemed to be having trouble hiding his astonishment and slight concern about this new found knowledge of this boy's power. Sasuke however formed a hand sign with his free hand and began to focus, hard. Ice needles formed in a slanting circular form above their heads and swiftly began to pelt down towards them, at the last moment Haku dodged out but Sasuke stayed still and they hit, I couldn't help but feel my stomach lurch.

**"SASUKE!!!"** I screamed terrified for him, Sakura did the same.

It was only a split second later I realised Sasuke had forced chakra too his feet and sprung out of the way so fast and just in time none of us were able to see. He threw ninja stars swiftly at Haku, but Haku dodged them all, he too was clearly shocked that Sasuke had dodged his needles.

Sasuke had gained an upper hand and speed and appeared to be winning this fight, I felt slight relief at this and couldn't help but let a small smile slip, I had been so scared. Kakashi seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I and the look on Zabuza's face showed pure amazement.

"You made a big mistake calling these ninja brats, it was sure to bring out Sasuke's attitude, wait until Rei gets a hold of you, you think Sasuke's attitude is bad, wait til you see her, Sasuke is the **strongest** and **fastest** ninja of the Hidden leaf village, Sakura is the **sharpest** mind of our village-" when Kakashi said that I couldn't help but feel concerned about the overall intelligence of our village "-And Rei here is the **swiftest **and most **cunning** young ninja of our village, with a speed that easily matches Sasuke's own-" Kakashi said proudly, I couldn't help but feel some love for the old man, what a good bloke "-and last but not least is our villages number one **hyperactive, knuckle head ninja** Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi finished, I internally laughed at that.

Zabuza suddenly chuckled and I suddenly felt all uneasy again.

"Get on with it Haku, or we'll end up being the victims instead of them" Zabuza said

Haku's body started to release some blue aura almost and the air dropped to about minus 15 degrees.

"What's that?" Sasuke demanded

Haku simply continued.

"I'm sorry it's come to this" Haku said, in a sincerely apologetic voice, which confused me no end.

"The air is so called" Sasuke stated staring wearily at Haku.

Haku put his hand together and began forming jutsu signs, unknown jutsu signs. Ice began forming behind Sasuke, into a large rectangular shape, it was soon followed by many more, surrounding Sasuke, into a dome of what looked like ice mirrors._  
_  
**"Secret Jutsu, crystal ice mirrors!"** Was all I heard Haku cry before he walked into one of the mirrors from outside the dome-like thing.

* * *

I became very alarmed for Sasuke's safety.

"How many secret jutsu's does he have? What more could he possibly have up his sleeve?" I murmured to myself.

I could tell Sasuke was stunned, clueless on what to do. Kakashi growled suddenly and began sprinting toward Sasuke but Zabuza stopped him.

"If you try to enter this fight, you fight me, your boy has no chance against that jutsu, he's finished" Zabuza snarled.

"Now we'll begin and I'll show you what speed really means" I heard Haku say hauntingly to Sasuke.

From all directions of the dome came flying thousands of needles directly at Sasuke, he was unable to do anything.

**"Sasuke!"** Kakashi said worried.

**"SASUKE!"** Sakura cried out

His kunai came flying out of the dome and I felt my anger begin to bubble beneath my skin.

**"SASUKE!! KICK HIS ASS AND BREAK HIS MIRRORS!"** I shouted at the top of my lungs, my fury was evident in my voice and it made Zabuza chuckle.

"He's dead now brat, he will not survive Haku's jutsu" Zabuza laughed

I actually full on snarled at Zabuza.

**_"SHUT UP!"_** I roared at him and began pelting towards Zabuza full speed, Kakashi held me back.

"Protect Tazuna, you'll do Sasuke no good, getting yourself killed Rei" Kakashi said calmly.

I growled angrily at Zabuza but jumped back into position, I low growl rumbling from the back of my throat.

I watched in horror as Sasuke stood in the middle, his hands over his head, whimpering in pain as each needle struck him.

"You just try to help him and I'll kill the 2 other brats **AND** the bridge builder" Zabuza said to Kakashi.

Sakura turned to Tazuna and I saw what she was going to do before she did it, which meant that Zabuza and Kakashi had as well, Haku would soon follow.

"I'm sorry I can't stay with you" She said to Tazuna picking up Sasuke's kunai and running toward the ice mirrors, I prayed silently this would work.

**"Sasuke!"** Sakura shouted as she threw the kunai towards him, knowing he would catch it, except he didn't Haku did, Sasuke's awaiting hand closed as he fell to the floor.

I whimpered for him.

**"SASUKE GET UP!! GET UP! FIGHT! PLEASE!"** I shouted at him.

Sakura seemed dumbfounded that Haku had caught it, but at least she had tried, I gave her that. Out of nowhere a rock hit Haku, knocking him out of his mirror, I disguised my smile as I realised who was here, until he appeared with a loud bang and a puff of smoke then my face fell flat

"Very extravagant entrance, too bad ninjas are supposed to be stealthy" I said through gritted teeth, an irk mark appearing on my head.

I think I even saw the injured Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance, he seemed to be thinking along the same line as me. Haku got up and there was a scratch in his mask, he had also caught on.

"Number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja" He said quietly, I rolled my eyes '_his reputation proceeds him'_ I thought.

Naruto appeared as the smoke cleared with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is here, **believe it!"** He said smugly.

I couldn't help but feel entirely cynical about his entire entrance.

"Now that I'm here everything will be alright" Naruto said, self assuredly.

I growled slightly "Why don't I _'believe it'"_ I said quietly mocking him.

Sakura's face practically shone with happiness

"Naruto!" Sakura cried brightly

"You know how in stories the hero shows up at the last minute and the kicks butt, well that's what I'm gonna do, right now, **Believe it!"** He said smiling and giving the thumbs up.

I sighed out of exasperation and embarrassment.

"Oh god Naruto, please just stop talking" I sighed

Sasuke and Kakashi wore the **EXACT** same expression as I did and come on Sasuke was injured **PRETTY **bad, its hard to be that cynical in that kind of pain, I think it's a decent effort, or just goes to show the effect Naruto has on people.

"Alright your history, **shadow clone jutsu!"** Naruto shouted

Zabuza looked irked and Kakashi looked suddenly alarmed, I realised why when Zabuza threw ninja stars directly at Naruto.

**_"Naruto move now!"_** Kakashi shouted, but Naruto was frozen.

Haku reacted quickly and intercepted Zabuza's throwing stars with his needles, making them fall to the floor.

We all looked on in confusion and Tazuna said something about him being lucky.

"Luck had nothing to do with that" I said distractedly watching Haku with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing are you** crazy?!"** Sakura shouted, for once I had to agree with her.

_**"This is a battle not a talent show, don't let the opponent see you jutsu!"**_ Kakashi said frustrated, I could see why, lucky Kakashi already had grey hair cause much more time spent with Naruto Kakashi was gonna start prematurely aging.

Naruto stood there sheepish and dumbfounded, I mentally face palmed _'idiot, what a bloody idiot'_ I thought.

"The shinobi art is deception **ALWAYS** keep your enemy guessing even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponents attention, catch them off balance and out manoeuvre them, you just turn yourself into a human target when you enter like that" Kakashi said angrily at Naruto.

I sighed _'Lucky everyone here seems to enjoy dialogue and conversation, seems to be more of that than actual fighting'_ I thought annoyed.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in sheepish horrification **_"I'm sorry! I was just trying to rescue everybody!"_** Naruto shouted.

I rolled my eyes "Well good job there" I said sarcastically, he looked apologetically at me and I softened slightly, his heart was in the right place I guess.

"There's another mystery here" Kakashi said looking at Haku

"Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza demanded

"Zabuza, this boy let me fight him my own way please" Haku asked politely.

**"Bring it on!"** yelled Naruto

"So you want me to leave this to you Haku? As usual you're too soft" Zabuza said chuckling.

"Forgive me" Haku replied.

I looked at Sasuke who was on his knee amongst the ice mirrors looking up in disbelief, I couldn't help but think he looked a tad neglected by his opponent. Naruto and Haku spoke and once again, Haku apologised _'what was with this kid, fight us or don't, just don't go half assing it'_. Sasuke seemed to have my same idea about too much talking and took the opportunity to pelt a kunai at Haku, but he dodged it, easily. It was only then Naruto actually noticed Sasuke in the ice mirror dome.

"I haven't forgotten about you, not for an instant, some warriors accept defeat gracefully, they know when they are beaten, others do not, so be it, let us finish our battle then, **to the death!"** Haku said, walking back into the mirrors, leaving Naruto outside

"Its alright Naruto, we'll have our fight next" He said

Sasuke prepared himself again as Haku appeared in the mirrors, he once again pelted senbon needles at Sasuke, not hitting vital spots, but close to, injuring him severely.

**"Sasuke!!"** Naruto called out in shock

* * *

At this point there was a lot of thinking going on, they needed to attack from the outside and inside at the same time, which worked perfectly in their situation, however Naruto is just not that bright.

"Hey I snuck in here to save you, pretty cool move huh Sasuke?" Naruto whispered sneaking up on Sasuke, it was almost comical, if it didn't mean they were now both gonna die, Sasuke's face was pretty darn priceless though, he groaned in annoyance.

"Naruto you sneak up on your enemy not your ally" Kakashi said sighing, Sakura wore the same expression as Sasuke and I just stared at Naruto wondering just how dumb one person can be.

**"You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi think carefully before you move!"** Sasuke shouted at Naruto annoyed.

_**"What the hecks your problem? You should thank me for coming in here to help you!"**_ Naruto yelled back.

**"Naruto if we're both inside here...aww forget it, I've had it with your mistakes!"** Sasuke growled frustrated to the MAX.

_**"And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!"**_ Naruto shouted back

I sighed _'oh please just kill them both now'_ I thought dryly.

"That's it I'm gonna destroy these mirrors right **now!"** Sasuke said, getting into a position I knew all too well, I just hoped his idea worked.

"What attack are you using?" Naruto shouted up at him.

"These mirrors are made of ice, so how do you destroy ice? Figure it out! **Fireball Jutsu!!"** Sasuke yelled, blowing a flaming fireball at Haku's mirrors.

Unfortunately they didn't affect the ice, it shocked Sasuke but for some reason I didn't think it would work.

**"That didn't do anything at all!"** Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice" Haku said.

"I thought as much" I mused quietly.

Sasuke growled and Haku sent another wave of needles down on both Sasuke and Naruto, I cringed in pain for them.

"Come on guys, please" I begged

"Where is he? Where's the needle attack coming at us from? Is it clones? We've gotta find the real one, which is it?" Naruto said looking at the mirrors

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like, you'll never learn the secret" Haku said cryptically.

"Oh yeah? **_Shadow clone jutsu!!"_** Naruto cried performing his shadow clone jutsu.

**"NO! DON'T!"** Yelled Sasuke as **HEAPS** of Naruto's started jumping at each mirror.

Haku moved so fast he was almost unseeable by the human eye, he cut Naruto on his shoulder, causing the clones and Naruto's focus to disappear.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to reflect myself at light speed, through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion" Haku said

* * *

Kakashi suddenly realised something

_**"It's a bloodline trait! A Kekkai Genkai!"**_ He said

Zabuza laughed and Kakashi explained to Sakura (Supposedly the sharpest mind in Konoha…**HA!**) what a Kekkai Genkai was.

"I couldn't break through! So what he's not gonna stop me! I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here cause I have a dream and no one's gonna take it away from me, someday I'll be respected in my village **THAT'S** my dream! **To be the greatest Hokage!"** Naruto shouted at Haku

Haku was still for awhile before he got into a whole speech about not wanting to kill them but would if he had to so he could realise his own dream, it was really rather long winded. I couldn't understand why there was so much damn dialogue involved in this freaking battle I was** AGING** over here.

"Guys I hate to say this but can you start fighting already for crying out loud I can actually **WATCH** myself age listening to you guys go on" I cried out annoyed, I saw Sasuke smirk ever so slightly at my impatience.

**"Don't Rei!** Don't push them, even if they could find a way to defeat this jutsu, they still wouldn't be able to defeat this ninja" Kakashi said solemnly.

I smirked at Kakashi "Oh ye of little faith, your wrong" I said assuredly.

Zabuza laughed.

"They have the desire to win, but not the instinct to kill, this boy is a whole other breed he lives for pain, he thrives on it" Kakashi said grimly.

"Exactly your village has become complacent your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all, to kill the feelings in their own hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly and to destroy with no emotion or regret" Zabuza said

Sakura seemed worried, I scoffed

"Ninjas of our village have learnt this skill, perhaps we are not barbaric in our academy methods, but we are still shinobi and we have something worth fighting for, worth killing for, our own life and the life of our teammates, that alone Kakashi will drive them to do it, have that faith" I said sternly.

Zabuza just laughed at me, I snarled at him and ran at him.

"I'm sick of your existence" I growled angrily

He merely readied his position and chuckled

"I'm sick of your attitude **brat"** He said preparing himself for what looked like a head on attack, but I disappeared, Zabuza looked confused, Kakashi smiled.

"I told you she was swift and cunning, and with a filthy attitude" Kakashi chuckled as I blazed past him, cutting him with the end of my kunai and searing the cut by heating the kunai with my chakra.

Zabuza cried out in pain as I disappeared back behind Kakashi

**"BITCH!"** He hissed, I clucked my tongue

"Ah, ah, ah no need for foul language" I taunted, he growled and began to advance but Kakashi stopped him and began revealed his Sharingan.

I gasped it was the first time I was going to see it.

"Good work Rei, but let me take it from here" I nodded in awe

"Sharingan, your no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick" Zabuza said, running at Kakashi, stopping his hand from pulling his Hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan.

"Let your opponent see you jutsu too many times, he'll find a way to stop it" Zabuza taunted Kakashi

"Then count yourself lucky, you're the only man alive to see it twice, shows over, there won't be a third time" Kakashi said.

Zabuza laughed again and I couldn't help myself.

"What's so **DAMN** funny?!" I said perturbed, Zabuza turned to me and grimaced as he remembered the pain on his arm.

"When I'm finished with your sensei, your next **bitch!"** He spat, I simply stuck my tongue out at him, maturely and in complete shinobi style I assure you.

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku when I found him he was just a street kid, but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques, I taught him everything I know, plus he had special abilities, that he refined on his own, the boy developed quickly, soon he could face the most powerful enemy in total darkness, outnumbered, he could strike with perfect accuracy, he cared nothing for his own life or the lives of others, he become a unique fighting machine a shinobi, in the end his powers surpassed even mine, his bloodline trait, the Kekkai Genkai, cannot be defeated by anyone, I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way, unlike the useless punks that follow you round" Zabuza said superiorly.

"Well now there's no need for name calling, remember who just got **BURNT** here" I huffed at him.

He simply glared at me.

"I didn't get to him, then I'll try it again, as many times as it takes! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted from the ice dome

**"Naruto don't!"** Sasuke yelled, but it was too late

Sasuke and Naruto were then struck by more needles.

**"How is he doing that?!"** Naruto yelled

"It was barely there but I saw it, I could see the trails and follow his moves" Sasuke said to Naruto

**_"One more time! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_** Naruto yelled going at the mirrors again.

Sasuke ran forward and kicked water up into the air and I realised he was beginning to see Haku's movement.

"It's useless" Haku said coldly.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were continually knocked down.

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza got started on their fight with Kakashi revealing his Sharingan. Apparently Haku had devised a plan for Zabuza to counter Kakashi's Sharingan after seeing it the first time. The mist thickened so Kakashi could not see with his Sharingan, hell none of us could see it was so darn thick.

"I feel so useless Sakura, I can't even see anymore" I said quietly to her as we stood in front of Tazuna.

"I know Rei, but we have to protect Tazuna" Sakura said, I growled quietly.

I could hear yells of determination and pain coming from Sasuke and Naruto, but I could barely hear anything of Zabuza and Kakashi.

I heard a yell of pain louder than the others, it sounded like Sasuke.

**"SASUKE!"** I heard Naruto yell

I gasped as I heard Naruto yell just as loud.

"Sasuke, Naruto" I said quietly, Sakura just looked at me, she was so afraid for them and so was I, I'm just praying there alright, Kakashi too.

It got eerily quiet and I became far more alert, it was then I noticed Zabuza had appeared next to the bridge builder.

**"We have company!"** I yelled at Sakura and hopefully Kakashi.

Just as he was about to strike Kakashi jumped in front of the bridge builder and revealed his Sharingan again, I saw what was about to happened and jumped in front of Kakashi screaming. There was a large cut on my shoulder from Zabuza's blade, it was deep, Kakashi stared down at me horrified.

"Rei" He whispered shocked.

Zabuza laughed.

"You let your love of these useless punks fog your mind, more than the fog that hinders your Sharingan and now the little bitch is bleeding" Zabuza laughed evilly.

I groaned slightly in pain before smirking at Zabuza.

"Now, now Zabuza what did I say about name calling and foul language, I think you need a time out" I said, forcing burning hot chakra directly towards Zabuza, Zabuza yelled out in pain

**"WHAT IS THIS?!"** He shouted, I smirked.

"My Kekkai Genkai, my burning Soul, my body and soul are made up of fire chakra, I not only control and create fire, I am fire, **so burn!**" I growled, hurling a burst of fire at him, he dodged and laughed.

Kakashi stepped in front of me.

"You did well Rei, I'm sorry, now let me take it from here" He said, I nodded.

"Come on Kakashi, I want this to be fun, I want to enjoy this as I exact my revenge, as for those brats there at Haku's mercy there breathing their last breaths right now and as for this bitch, she'll be at mine" He crowed

He switched his blade over.

"Relax you'll have plenty of time to weep and apology to all these brats when you see them in the next life" Zabuza disappeared into the fog laughing

"I have faith in their abilities, Naruto the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja and Sasuke the heir to the number one clan in the Hidden Leaf Village" Kakashi said sinisterly.

Zabuza gasped slightly in surprise.

"You mean?" He stammered

"Yes his full name is Sasuke Uchiha, the unique powers of the Uchiha bloodline run through his veins, the Kekkai Genkai is his birth right" Kakashi finished.

"I heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan, no wonder he advances so quickly but so does Haku, no one can match him, no one has ever stopped his secret jutsu, not even the most skilled jounin, just as you will fall before me, **RIGHT NOW**" Zabuza yelled advancing on Kakashi.

**"Sakura, Rei stay with Tazuna!"** Kakashi said as he ran off into the mist to find Zabuza.

I heard another cry of pain from Naruto and Sasuke's direction, I looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, please do as I ask, stay here with Tazuna, I need to help Naruto and Sasuke, please" I said quietly begging her.

She looked in my eyes, then at my wound.

"But Rei, please your hurt" She said quietly

I shook my head

"I'm fine, he's my best friend Sakura, he needs me" I said earnestly

She looked in my eyes again and nodded.

"Go" She whispered

I took off running towards Naruto and Sasuke. I arrived outside the ice dome and I saw Haku lying on the floor and Naruto, Sasuke was still standing, I gasped in horror when I saw the needles protruding from all over Sasuke's body and on Naruto's back.

**"Sasuke!"** I cried

He looked briefly at me and I saw his strength was failing, but his eyes were red, he gave me a small smirk, then he saw my shoulder, he looked into my eyes concerned, I smirked back and gestured to his body, he nodded grimly.

"Sharingan" I whispered to myself as I saw Naruto coming around

"You always get in the way Naruto, it never fails" Sasuke stammered painfully out, I cringed at the sound of his pain filled voice.

Naruto sat up ecstatic, thinking he had defeated Haku

"You beat him Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, until he noticed the needles protruding from every space possible on Sasuke's body, Sasuke turned slightly and he saw the blood trickling down his face, Naruto looked horrified.

"You should see your face, you look like a total **loser**" Sasuke managed out

Naruto stood up

"Why did you save me? Why did you do it?" Naruto asked

"I don't know why, I just did, I, you, I hated you" Sasuke breathed

"Then why? It doesn't make any sense, why did you protect me? I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for you to save me" Naruto yelled

"I dunno, my body just moved, there was no time to think, **loser**" Sasuke managed out before he passed out.

I yelled **"Naruto! The needles! Catch him!"** I screamed

Naruto caught him before he hit the ground and dug the needles in, I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

**"Sasuke!"** I screamed, I ran into the dome, against my instincts, I knelt beside him and stroked his cheek gently.

Sasuke looked up at me and grimaced

"Rei, Naruto, he's still out there, my brother, I promised myself I'd stay alive until I killed him, Naruto don't let your dream die, Rei please you were my best friend, don't forget me, I love you" He stammered out before, I can't even say it.

I stared down at him, tears blurring my vision of him, my hand on his cheek "I love you too Sasuke" I whispered, I leant down and sobbed into his hair, I kissed his cheek gently before raising my head and screaming in pain.

I stood up furiously and faced the **MONSTER** that had just killed him, tears of fury and pure misery poured down my cheeks. Naruto was still holding onto Sasuke as I threw fireballs all around the ice dome and as Haku stood slowly up I was enrage further, my entire body heated up along with my anger, my blood was literally boiling and my usually platinum hair was like fire blowing wildly around me, I literally burst into flames, they covered my entire body as I advanced on Haku. He stepped back in shock and horror.

"What is this?!" He asked in confusion

"My Kekkai Genkai, **I WILL KILL YOU**" I screeched so loud, Naruto looked up his anger matching my own, I could swear I even saw his eyes glinting red.

Unfortunately this was a stage 2 steps ahead of the level I was at with my Kekkai Genkai and my chakra was running out quickly, I would not last much longer, so I put all of my chakra and energy into one last huge blast of fire and sent it hurling towards Haku, I don't know whether or not it hit him, but before I knew it Naruto had laid me down next Sasuke.

"He went willingly into a trap to save a friends life and she willingly risked her own to avenge his and save yours, these are true ninjas worthy of honour" I heard Haku say

"Is this the first time you have seen your friends die in battle?" Haku asked

"Shut up, she's not dead, I hated you too Sasuke and yet, you'll pay for this" Naruto snarled, he was literally smoking, a circle around us.

A bright orange chakra was being emitted from him it was so powerful it cut through the ground.

Naruto looked up and I hid a strangled gasp, I had never seen him look so…**feral.**

"I'm gonna kill you" Naruto roared.

I watched the chakra awe _'you cannot see chakra and yet there it is, so much of it and so filled with hate, fury and destruction, whose chakra is this?'_ I watched on in awe and fascination as the shape of a giant Kyuubi formed in the chakra, the needles popped out of his skin, his wounds healed and his body changed, was this his Kekkai Genkai? As the orange chakra dissipated Naruto grew even more feral, dog like, he stood on all fours and leapt forward to attack Haku. He let a feral snarl rip free from his throat as he charged, I could sense Haku's fear but I had none of my own, only sorrow for Sasuke, Haku threw needles at him, they hit, but he popped them back out again as if they didn't even affect him, then he did the unthinkable and smashed Haku's mirrors, one by one. Naruto managed to grab a hold of Haku, I could feel his chakra growing by the second, he then punched Haku, so incredibly hard he sent him right through one of his remaining mirrors, his mask, cracked off. Naruto went to punch him again but stopped short.

"So that guy in the woods that was you?" Naruto questioned, panting, back to normal, almost.

"Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrade's death by killing me? Or was that vow just empty words?" Haku asked, a low growl emitted from my own throat, though my body felt, paralysed.  
I could hear Naruto trying to muster up his strength and anger again, but even I could tell it was no use, Naruto had met this boy before, and that alone prevented him from killing him. I heard him punch Haku as he was now out of my line of vision, but it was no more than an average punch.

"No that won't do, your still holding back, if that is all the strength you put into it you will never keep your vow, perhaps he didn't mean as much to you, as you pretend, to show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve, to allow his enemies to live, when you can strike them down, this is not compassion, it is a betrayal of your life's very purpose, for what reason do you exist then? Your of use to no one, your life has no meaning, it is mere existence, day after day of pain and struggle, signifying nothing" Haku said coldly.

**"Yeah, speak for yourself!"** Naruto shouted.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but the tears kept falling.

"Are you really that blind little one, I am speaking of myself, this day has shown I am no longer of any use to Zabuza" Haku said, I almost pitied his existence, if that's what he honestly believed.

"Zabuza why that guy anyway? To devote your life to a rotten skunk who doesn't know the meaning of the word honour, if he's really the one person that matters to you than **that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"** Naruto shouted

"There were once others who mattered to me, long ago, my father and my mother, I was born in the land of water, in a small village were the snow lies deep in the winter, my parents were farmers and very poor, our life was hard but we were content, my parents were good to each and kind to me, yes, we were happy once, but then everything changed, because of something that happened long before I was even born, everything changed" Haku said quietly, he sounded as if he were in pain.

**"What was it?! What happened?!"** Naruto demanded

I felt able to sit up and slowly pulled my body up, but I could not bear to look down at the fallen body beside me.

"It wasn't my doing, it is in the blood" Haku said

"Blood? **So what was it?!"** Naruto cried impatiently

"It was my father who changed, he killed my mother and he almost killed me, after years of suffering the horrors of civil war, the people of my land had come to fear and hate anyone that carried the Kekkai Genkai in their blood" Haku said

**"Kekkai Genkai?!"** Naruto shouted.

I tuned out slightly, I had heard this before, in the near distance I could hear actual dogs snarling ferociously, I cocked my head in silent confusion as I fought back angry tears, my body was useless to kill the bastard who'd murdered Sasuke, I had failed Sasuke, if I lived through this, I would become stronger and go after Sasuke's brother myself, I alone knew how much that one thing meant to him, I could at least do that much. I heard another odd noise that I could only assume was coming from Kakashi and Zabuza's direction, it sounded like electricity and thousands of birds, I must be hallucinating.

* * *

I passed in and out of consciousness, but regained it fully to see Zabuza kill Gato, the man who had hired him and to watch as Zabuza died and Haku, I cried, they did truly have a special bond, I turned back to Sasuke who lay dead next to me and I hugged him, sobbing violently into his hair.

"Oh Sasuke, oh god" I felt the sobs rack through my body.

My long hair had come loose when my Kekkai Genkai had kicked into full mode, so it covered both mine and Sasuke's faces as I held him and I cried, I felt the presence of Sakura, Tazuna, Naruto and Kakashi behind me, but they let me be, they let me have this moment with him after all they knew he was my best friend.

"Where am I?" I heard a weak but deep masculine voice ask from beneath my hair.

I stopped crying abruptly, I think I even stopped breathing, it was surely just my grief playing tricks on me, I wouldn't allow myself that hope for it too be torn to pieces.

"Am I alive or? Rei?" I heard it again, I shook my head.

"Oh god I'm going insane" I sobbed loudly.

"Rei, it's hard to breathe with you on top of me, and your hair blocking anyway of actually breathing" I heard it more clearly and strongly this time.

I dared to take a chance, I sat back and let go of him, my tears staining my face, dirty from fighting. I looked at him and he moved his lips, he moved his hands, his head, he talked and smirked a little at me. My breath hitched and my eyes filled with tears, I let out a strangled sob.

"Sasuke?" I asked fresh tears welling, still not believing it.

He sat up slightly and smirked at me.

"Rei" He said, I was sure he most definitely alive.

I let out a loud sob and threw my arms around his neck, my sobs were louder and I didn't wail as much.

**"Oh god Sasuke, you're alive! You're alive!"** I sobbed

"Ow" He mumbled

I quickly leaned back, but he gingerly wrapped his arm around me and hugged me back.

**"Oh god Sasuke! Sasuke!"** I sobbed

"Ow ok gently Rei, it hurts" He said

This time I sat back, and he tried to sit up more, I watched the pain it caused him and cried more.

**"No stop don't hurt yourself!** Oh god Sasuke I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed

He looked at me confusion mixed amongst the pain.

"For what? Are you ok? What about Naruto?" He asked

"For not being able to protect you, I'm fine, nothing more than a few burns, cuts and bruises, possibly a few broken ribs, Naruto, he's fine" I said tears still streaming down my face.

**"Naruto Kakashi! Look He's ok! Sasuke's ok!"** I shouted, crying happily.

"The guy in the mask?" Sasuke asked

I looked over at Haku's dead body lying on the bridge.

"He's dead" I said quietly

Sasuke seemed alarmed at this "Did Naruto kill him?!" He asked trying to get up.

I looked at Sasuke and shrugged my shoulders "I dunno, I passed in and out of consciousness after, well, after Haku hurt you" I said quietly

Sasuke looked at me quizzically but didn't get a chance to explain because Naruto and Kakashi came bounding over.

* * *

After the entire debacle we were back at Tazuna's house, to have our wounds healed before we left to back home, to Konoha.

I was packing the last of my things in our shared room when I heard a faint knock on the door, I looked up to see Sasuke leaning casually against it.

"Hey" He said quietly

I smiled up at him slightly, I looked over his bandaged body.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked timidly

He walked in and sat down on the floor opposite me.

"A little sore, it's too be expected I guess, you?" He asked

I looked down holding back a laugh.

"I'm fine Sasuke, I really am" I said trying to control my laugh

He gave me an odd look.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

I looked down again and felt tears coming to my eyes, I tried to blink them back when I looked up at him again, I couldn't meet his eye.

"That neither of us can bring ourselves to say what we really mean, so instead we're here having this awkward little conversation" I said laughing, tears built up in my eyes.

I know he saw them but I looked down and tried to make them stop, but they just started silently falling, I kept looking down.

"Oh god Sasuke I'm so sorry, I was so scared out on that bridge that I'd lost you, that you'd been taken away from, I was so scared, I've never felt so much pain in my life, seeing you lying broken like that, I can't explain to you how it felt but then when I couldn't even manage to avenge your death by killing that bastard that I thought had killed you, its just killing me, I failed you and I am so sorry" I cried silently, still not meeting his eyes.

I felt his hand pull my face gently up to face him and when I looked at him I saw the softest look I have seen him give in a very long time, my breath hitched, the tears still running down my cheek made me feel so ashamed, I pulled out of his grasp and turned away trying to wipe away my tears.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry you have to see me such a blubber- " I was cut short as he pulled me into a tight embrace, I was shocked for only a moment, but I returned it and I felt the tears continue to fall.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rei, I was scared I was gonna lose you too, you were what I was fighting for, I will never put you through anything like that again, I will get stronger, so you won't have to worry, to cry, Rei I did mean what I said, you are my best friend, I love you" He said softly pulling me into him as I cried into the crook of his neck.

"You're my best friend too Sasuke, I love you so much, I want to get stronger to be able to protect the ones I love, not only is that you and Manami but now I also have Kakashi, Naruto and even Sakura, I guess" I said through my tears, laughing a little at the end.

He pulled back and smirked at me wiping my tears away.

"You make that promise now but the next time she pisses you off I bet you'll try and kill her yourself" He said knowingly

I gave him an innocent look.

"It's ok if I kill her, because I'd probably have a reason" I said smirking.

"So can I have a free pass to kill her then because I have many reasons" He replied with a cheeky little smirk on his face.

I laughed out loud.

"Oh my god you made a funny! Maybe Haku did do some permanent damage" I said with a grin.

He gave me a playful glare and thwacked me on the back of the head.

"Don't push it Rei"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

I'm sorry it wasn't as good as some of the other chapters :(

_RATE_ and _REVIEW  
_  
No flames please.

Constructive criticism welcome :)

lovelovelove

_.wicked._


	6. Absent Authors Note And Apology TAKE 2

Hello loyal fans xD

I am **INCREDIBLY** sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I truly am its been somewhat of a trying year or so.

Anyway I just want you to know I will update this story as soon as humanly possible **(Seeing as I am now without a job, thank you very much assholes at law firm -_-)** I just need to get onto my old computer and transfer some old files of this story onto my new computer so I can continue on from where I left off and re-read my plot-line so I don't go all weird and get off track with fluff and fillers. Basically though I will have plenty of time to be writing up new chapters now I have so much free time** (And so little spare cash).**

Don't be **TOO** mad at me guys, I really do hope you keep reading my stories it means an awful lot to me =)

_lovelovelove_

_.wicked._


End file.
